


Just another day in the Mindscape

by saturatedsunset



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Superheroes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedsunset/pseuds/saturatedsunset
Summary: Henrik is having a bad, no, HORRIBLE day.First he had figured out that Anti went missing, and that Jameson had hanahaki. Now he figures out that Chase left to see his kids and hadn't come back, as well as finding out Bingsepticeye and Robbie were stuck at home due to a snow storm. He goes to Edward and asks for help, mostly because he's stressed and needs some comfort.Meanwhile Anti is stuck trying to get to know Dark by talking to Damien and Celine. Bingsepticeye is helping Robbie color and take care of himself and Chase is stuck in traffic with his kids in the backseat.
Relationships: Antisepticeye (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)/Darkiplier (Markiplier TV), Chase Brody/Googleplier (Markiplier TV), Dr. Iplier (Markiplier TV)/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Jackieboy Man (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)/Yandereplier (Markiplier TV), Jameson Jackson & Robbie the Zombie, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Marvin the Magnificent (Jacksepticeye Power Hour)/Bim Trimmer, Sean McLoughlin/Evelien Smolders
Kudos: 1





	Just another day in the Mindscape

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hey, hi, hello!  
> I am back with another fandom,, since I got writing motivation once again,,  
> Also! I'll explain why I called Bingsepticeye, Bingsy or Bingse. Mostly because I hate getting Bingsepticeye and Bingiplier mixed up, and Bingsepticeye takes forever to type and it's long,, sooo yeahhh!  
> Anywho, have fun reading :)

Henrik sighed and tapped his pen against the clipboard in his lap. As of right now he was in a meeting with everyone else in the hospital. His right hand slipped down to hold Edward's, he only did this when he was nervous or anxious and it was happening a lot more lately. Edward had noticed his companions panic, so he decided to gently rub the others hand with his thumb. He leaned over to whisper to the smaller male, his voice was calm and soothing. "Hen.. it's okay. Breathe, breathe. You're going to be okay." Henrik tensed a bit at the whispers causing him to shiver a bit before he nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.

He felt a lot safer sitting with Edward, mostly because the other was the only one he was really close to at this damned place. Once the meeting thing was over they had all gotten back to work, well, except for Henrik and Edward. At the moment they were both in Henrik's office, just talking and laughing. They usually did this when they didn't have any patients, they were on break, or before they started their night shift. "So Henrik.. how's Bingsy doing?" "Hmm? Oh! Much much better. Zhank you for helping me Edvard." "It was nothing Hen." "Oh don't you say zhat! It vas very helpful mein schatz" Henrik's face dusted a light red, realizing what he had just said before dropping his clipboard down and covering Edward's mouth with his hands. The German doctor seemed to break his normal cold or tense nature around the Koren doctor, who seems to be one of the only ones who could do this, and in a love interest type of way.

"Henrik you do know I understand what that means-"

"Do not respond to zhat, do not say a vord."

Edward threw his hands up and let out a small laugh, despite Henrik's hands being on his mouth he was able to talk, and make any noise. His brown eyes looked down at the shorter male. He couldn't help but laugh. Henrik held a special place in his heart. He gently grabbed Henrik's hands and pulled them off of his face, a small faint smile placed on his tan lips.

"Henrik it's alright, it's alright! I get it, you're so used to German and stuff like that. Also did.. you call me 'My treasure?' Hen?" 

Henrik's face flushed a deeper red. He waved his hands in front of him and laughed a nervous laugh. He tensed when his phone rang. He was saved by whomever was calling him. 

Henrik walked over to his phone and picked it up. It was Chase. Henrik knew Chase wouldn't call during work hours unless it was really important. Speaking of Chase, he hadn't gotten a text that Chase was back at the house from Google, who usually notified him because Bingsy lived in a home farther away in the Mindscape. 

After picking up the phone he realized what was wrong.

"Hen?" 

"Chase..? Chase are you alright? Vhat happened? Is everyzhing okay?" 

"Huh? Oh! Yeah yeah! Just.. got stuck in traffic with.. my kids?" 

"Vhat? Vait.. vhat do you mean you're stuck in zhe car vith your kids?!" 

"Hen! Calm down! Remember when I told you I was going to court today?"

"Yez? Vhy?" 

"That's what I meant Henrik! I was fighting for custody over my kids again, and I won."

"You should have elaborated Chase! But congrats mein friend! I'm happy you get custody over your kids."

"Sorry I bothered you during work-"

"Oh! No, no! Not a problem mein friend. Edvard and I vere just talking"

"What type of talking?"

"NOT ZHAT TALKING CHASE-"

"Okay okay! Jeez- No need to yell the entire hospital doesn't need to hear you"

"Sorry sorry.. vork has been.. Mm.. interesting." 

"Stressful?"

"Yez, definitely." 

"Alright well I gotta go Hen! Talk soon?"

"Talk soon. Goodbye Chase." 

"Bye!" 

Henrik smiled a bit and looked back at Edward after setting his phone down once again. After pushing up his glasses he spoke up once more.

"You ready to do more vork Edvard?" 

"Only after you tell me why you called me my tr-"

Henrik cut him off and shook his head before sticking out his tongue. He rolled down his sleeves and smirked

"After vork Edvard, zhen I vill tell you"

"Fine, fine."

"Good, good. Let's get going now."

"Also, hey Hen?"

"Hmm?"

"How many caffeine patches are you wearing?"

"I am not answering zhat question." 

Henrik opened the door and walked out. Edward quickly running after the German doctor. Henrik let a small smirk be placed on his face as he walked faster to the room they were supposed to be in now.

"Henrik Von Schneeplestien answer my question now!-"

"Mmm.. nope! Ve have to get to zhe room, come now Edvard." 

Henrik's mood was lifted now, which made Edward feel a lot better. He just smiled and caught up to the German male, handing the shorter his clipboard before they entered the room. Edward was just hoping this surgery would go well, just as much as they others did. 

As for Henrik? He was just hoping that the surgery would go well, and that the day would go a lot better then this morning. Soon he'd find out how wrong he was, how very, very wrong he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this Chapter was short,, I promise I'm trying my best to make these longer cause yeah,,  
> Motivation is hard for me and school is delaying a LOT of my stories.   
> I'm working on both of my Dream smp stories! "A small word can change everything" or whatever the title was, the chapter is being worked on! As well as the Dream smp persona story.  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this story even if it's a different fandom.


End file.
